1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a general learning support system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for supporting a learning in order to develop a self-talent through an experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a learning support apparatus for supporting learning by using an information processor has been developed and served to practical use. For example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A 2000-98865) discloses a learning support system, and a teaching material server apparatus and a learner side apparatus which constitute the learning system, and a recording medium in which their programs are recorded.
According to this learning support system, when a plurality of teaching materials stored in a WWW server on the teaching server side apparatus are given to the learner through a client side apparatus, a study guidance function block of a learning program within the client side apparatus is used to generate a guidance on the basis of at lease one of link information based on a predetermined relation between teaching materials, a learning history with regard to the teaching materials for each learner, and evaluation information with respect to the teaching materials for each leaner, and then the guidance is provided to the learner.
Also, the teaching materials are systematically correlated in vertical and horizontal directions by classifying into, for example, a plurality of hierarchical trees and setting the link information for each hierarchy. The learner advances his or her learning while referring to the guidance and then pursuing the teaching materials systematically correlated to each other. Due to the above-mentioned configuration, the learner himself or herself can carry out the learning independently and systematically while groping and considering the learning method.
Recently, in a case of a business for using a vast place or land, for example, such as a circuit business, it is pointed that the place can not be effectively utilized only for the original business purpose. Thus, it is desired to attain the effective utilization of the place by collectively carrying out businesses besides the original business.
On the other hand, a new cumulative guidance record will be enforced in a recent future. In the new cumulative guidance record, an approximate time of several hours per year will be reserved as xe2x80x9cGeneral Learning Timexe2x80x9d. In the new cumulative guidance record, it is insisted to use this general learning time and carry out the general learning so as to feed an active ability. Therefore, the policy how to embody this general learning is required. Also, a time for a basic learning is reduced because of the introduction of the weekly two-holiday system, the time assigned to the general learning time and the like. Thus, a policy is requested for carrying out a high quality learning in a short time.
The present invention is accomplished in view of the above-mentioned background. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a general learning support system that can attain an effective utilization of the place by carrying out a general learning in a vast place and can generally improve an individual ability through learning in a short time.
The general learning support system according to the present invention is installed in a vast place, for example, such as a circuit, and it includes a plurality of facilities such as a race place and a museum, and it supports a general learning by using a compound facility where nature can be experienced. Also, in this general learning support system, the learning in the aspect of the talent development becomes possible.
Means for achieving the object will be described below using reference numerals and symbols used in xe2x80x9cEmbodiments of the inventionxe2x80x9d. These reference numerals and symbols are added so that relation between the description of xe2x80x9cScope of the Patent to be Claimedxe2x80x9d and the description of xe2x80x9cEmbodiments of the inventionxe2x80x9d is made clear. However, it is never permitted to use the reference numerals and symbols for the interpretation of technical scopes of the inventions described in xe2x80x9cScope of the Patent to be Claimedxe2x80x9d and the description of xe2x80x9cEmbodiments of the inventionxe2x80x9d.
That is, in order to attain the above-mentioned object, the general learning support system according to the present invention comprises a preliminarily learning unit (50), an information providing unit (20), an input unit (53) and a post leaning unit (55). The preliminarily learning unit (50) provides, for preliminary learning, first information about a situation to be experienced by a learner. The information providing unit (20) provides second information to the learner who preliminary learned the first information by using the preliminary learning unit (50) such that the learner experiences the situation. The input unit is used by the learner to input the experience. The post leaning unit provides third information for post leaning to the learner based on said experience.
This general learning support system may further include a team classifying unit (52). The team classifying unit (52) classifies a plurality of the learners into teams in accordance with results of the preliminary leaning by using the preliminarily learning unit (50), wherein the second information is different between the teams classified by the team classifying unit (52).
Also, this general learning support system may further include a preliminarily evaluating unit (51) which evaluates the learner before the experience and a post evaluating unit (54) which evaluates the learner by comparing with a evaluation result of the preliminarily evaluating unit (51) after the experience.